


Day 1: Light

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, M/M, day 1: Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: It was unfortunate, the universe reasoned, that these two souls who once were one were so stubborn about hating each other. So be it then, it decided: they will reunite and love one another in death.





	Day 1: Light

L had never met someone who he hated before Beyond. Beyond loved him though, and it sickened L that such a foul creature could lay eyes upon him and think “yes, this is a person who I adore.” He hated it, it made his skin crawl like he was covered in worms. Love in general did: Wammy was not an affectionate man, and L did not ask for it like most children. That was his truth, until he met Light. Then he got it. He understood how Beyond felt. There was no human way that someone as ethereal as Light could ever love a vulture like L, but it did not mean that L would stop loving him. 

L’s love for Light was not instantaneous: indeed, he didn’t even realize what had happened until he mocked Misa’s own devotion to Light, after he had chained them together indefinitely. He supposed that it started with the observation of the Yagami household. When Light called out L for his trick of the number of investigators, that was when L’s heart began to pump a little faster at the mention of Light. It should’ve alarmed L, should have sent up warning flags more red than the red of blood. He didn’t listen to them, if they were present. His heart kept right on beating for another. 

Light had never met someone who he hated hated before Misa. Misa loved him though, and it sickened Light that such a foul creature could lay eyes upon him and think “yes, this is a person who I adore.” He hated it, it made his skin crawl like he was covered in worms. Love in general did: Souichiro was not an affectionate man, and Light did not ask for it like most children. That was his truth until he met L. Then he got it. He understood how Misa felt. There was no way a devil like L could ever love a God like Light, but that did not mean that Light would stop loving him. 

It was unfortunate, the universe reasoned, that these two souls who once were one were so stubborn about hating each other. So be it then, it decided: they will reunite and love one another in death.

**Author's Note:**

> For deathnotetober! To participate, just check out the prompts list on tumblr, blog named “deathnotetober”! This is my piece for day one, since I’m doing inktober as well I decided to do written pieces for this challenge 
> 
> Tumblrs: sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
